


morning at last

by retts



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mornings, it really is pure, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: unsurprisingly, even is a morning person. he’s like the sun, so of course he is.





	morning at last

**Author's Note:**

> bec of the damned bloopers, i had to write this
> 
> *waves hand* hello evak fandom

 

it’s the light behind his closed eyelids that draws isak out of slumber, gentle but inexorable, and he makes a sound low in his throat and turns over, burying his face in something warm and soft and dark. smells good, too. isak squirms closer. closes his eyes tight. fucking wills himself to fall back asleep. his brain is waking up now, though, taking the stimuli (warm, soft, dark) and making sense of them (even is warm, soft, and the curve of his neck is particularly nice to tuck his face against). isak presses the heel of his palm into an eye. he’s tired and sore. what time did they fall asleep last night? 

‘we’re never fucking again,’ grumbles isak. 

even huffs out a quiet laugh. ‘sure, babe.’ 

‘i mean it this time, even. sleep is better than sex.’ 

a hand wraps around isak’s hips and draws him nearer until their groins are flush together. no morning wood but provocative all the same. isak places a hand on even’s shoulder and shoves him away and tips his head back to catch even’s bright gaze. unsurprisingly, even is a morning person. he’s like the sun, so of course he is. 

‘good morning, grumpy,’ says even, rubbing the tips of their noses together.

isak scowls. ‘there is nothing good about mornings. they should be banned! it should be a crime to wake up before’ - a glance at the clock on the table behind even - ‘10am!’ even laughs into isak’s cheek and pets his hair. isak will never admit it to anyone but he loves the feeling of even’s fingers sifting through his hair. a lie, obviously: isak pretty much loves everything that even does and will tell anyone about it in great length if given the chance to just gush. isak stares thoughtfully at even’s face, and even keeps smiling. ‘alright, i like one thing about mornings,’ isak amends fondly as he brushes a curl falling across even’s brow, ‘waking up with you.’ 

the tips of even’s smile turns up higher, eyes crinkling at the corners. ‘isak, isak.’

‘hmm?’ 

‘let’s have waffles for breakfast.’ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is fire to my soul <3


End file.
